


It's Najia

by mag_lex



Series: Crack fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Smut, the first thajia fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: The tags will tell you everything you need to know.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Najia Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Najia Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Crack fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579021
Comments: 57
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878938) by [mag_lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex). 



> I actually have ideas for two more chapters but I don't know if they are worth writing. ANYWAY. Enjoy the first ever (?) Thirteen/Najia fic on AO3 (there might be a good reason why this is the only one)

“So..what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?”

The words didn’t register for a second - the Doctor was preoccupied to say the least, hands pushing impatiently at a coat that stubbornly wouldn’t budge - but the moment they did it was like she’d been doused in cold water. Her hand froze on its journey underneath the coat and she yanked it back in surprise. 

“You're asking me that? Right now?”

It was just the two of them left behind - Yaz had gone to find out where Graham and Ryan had gone, trailed by Robertson - and the second they were alone, the Doctor’s carefully laid plans had gone flying out of the window. In her attempt to follow Yaz out of the room, the Doctor had instead found herself in very close quarters with her mum, who’d stepped in front of the door at the last second to prevent either of them leaving through it. 

“No disrespect intended, because you’re Yaz’s mum and all, but-”

“It’s Najia,” the other woman interrupted her, nudging the Doctor back into the room and shutting the door behind her.

“I promise I can answer your questions later,” the Doctor resumed, “but right now we have bigger problems.”

“I’ll say,” Najia pursed her lips. “Who are you? Really?”

“Again, we don’t have time for this,” the Doctor protested, taking a step back towards the door. Najia stood her ground and the move simply served to bring them into close proximity.

“You seem older," Najia frowned, inspecting the Doctor's face at closer quarters. 

"Do you work together? You certainly don’t seem familiar, and there’s no way you went to school with my daughter.”

The Doctor weighed up her options. 

“Why does it matter?” she hedged.

“It matters because I want to know who my daughter is seeing.”

“We’re not seeing each other,” the Doctor bit out, feeling her patience wear thin. “Yaz told you that herself.”

“Good,” Najia smiled, stern mask falling away. “That means I can do this.”

The Doctor let out a noise of surprise as soft lips landed on her own. 

“But you’re- wait, no. You’re Yaz’s mum,” she protested, pulling away flabbergasted.

“It’s Najia,” the other woman reminded her, gaze softening. “And if I’m not mistaken, we don’t have much time. You’re thinking too much.”

Which had brought them to this particular moment in time. The Doctor had found herself with an armful of older woman and although she might have been a bit rusty - borderline inexperienced - in this body, she couldn’t deny the thrill she experienced at the feel of another warm, feminine body in her arms. 

“Let’s not talk about Yaz right now,” she agreed, eyeing up the desk and nudging Najia back towards it. 

“You seem intelligent, Doctor. I'm sure you can multitask,” Najia purred, gasping as the Doctor reached underneath her thighs to lift her onto the edge of the furniture. The surface was cleared with one fell swoop and Najia tried not to wince at the sound of the monitor hitting the floor but then the Doctor’s hands were on her, pushing and shoving at her clothing in a desperate attempt to remove it. 

“I can multitask, yes, very well." The Doctor proved her point by managing to unbutton Najia's shirt while she talked.

"But we’re not discussing this for a couple of reasons. First, you're Yaz's mum,” the Doctor continued, sighing in relief when the stubborn coat finally shifted from Najia's shoulders. She almost threw it to the floor in triumph but thought better of it when she saw the look of warning in Najia’s eyes. 

“That cost me a month’s pay,” she warned, tugging at the Doctor’s coat in retaliation. “And I’ve told you, it’s Najia. You can’t call me Yaz’s mum when you’re about to do what I hope you are.”

The Doctor nodded in agreement before continuing. She liked to know the lay of the land and Najia was refreshingly blunt.

“Secondly, Yaz is not the Khan I'm currently undressing.” If there was a bitter note to her tone, both of them ignored it in favour of removing Najia’s trousers, leaving them crumpled around her ankles. Najia shivered as her bare legs came back to rest on the cool wood before she shivered again for an entirely different reason as the Doctor’s fingers tugged at the sides of her underwear. 

“Besides, right now I have someone else on my mind and I want to give her my full attention.”

“I suppose you make a fair point,” Najia acknowledged, secretly delighted by the Doctor's words. But then the Doctor wrapped strong hands around her hips and tugged her to the edge of the table, standing so intimately between her legs that Najia started to feel the beginning of nerves in her stomach. It had been a long time since she’d been with anyone but her husband and even longer since she’d been with another woman. In fact, she'd been so young and drunk that she could barely remember what the other woman had looked like. 

The Doctor seemed to sense her apprehension, slowing things down to kiss her thoroughly.

“Alright?” she murmured, tracing Najia’s jaw with her thumb. 

“It’s been a while.”

“Oh? Since…?”

“Since my last time with a woman.”

The Doctor laughed lightly in surprise and delight. 

“If it makes you feel any better, this is my first time doing this as a woman.”

Najia didn’t know quite how to respond to that and decided to shelve further questioning for the time being, pulling the Doctor close and arching into her as she felt warm lips descend on her neck. 

“Not a word to my daughter,” she gasped, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure.

“Your secret is safe with me,” the Doctor replied, glossing over the allusion to Yasmin Khan. “But let me show you what you’ve been missing.”

“You seem rather confident, Doctor,” Najia faltered as she was pushed back onto the table and let her head fall back when the Doctor eased her thighs up onto her shoulders.

“You have no idea.”

The Doctor didn’t waste any more time, mapping the other woman with her mouth in a way that had her moaning loudly within minutes. The Doctor felt her ears burning as the thighs around her neck tensed, squeezing reassuringly while she worshipped the woman in front of her so thoroughly that she almost forgot what she was doing. Almost. A niggling sense of guilt wouldn't quite let her forget that she was eating out Yaz's mum. 

“A little to the right.” The hand in her hair tightened, impatiently guiding her, but the Doctor was more than willing to follow this particular woman’s orders. 

“Yes, boss,” she smirked, gazing upwards before renewing her attack. 

“It’s...Najia.”

The thighs around her head tightened as she worked the other woman up to the precipice, almost to the point where she couldn't breathe. The sounds of Najia's pleasure were muffled as the legs around her neck squeezed even tighter and then the pressure suddenly disappeared completely as Najia’s legs fell away. 

“Oh my," Najia sighed, chest heaving.

“You can say that again,” the Doctor replied, wiping her chin with the back of her hand as she also caught her breath. 

“Come here.”

Najia reached for her then, tugging the Doctor close the moment her hand could grasp her braces and using them to pull herself upright. She was surprisingly strong, and quick, and before the Doctor realised what was happening, Najia Khan’s hand was down her pants. 

“Najia,” she moaned, feeling teasing pressure where she needed it most. “Please.”

“Please what?” A fleeting pass of fingers across her clit left her shivering.

“Najia,” she groaned, more loudly this time. “You know what.”

“Say my name again and I’ll give you what you want.”

The Doctor shifted, her body desperately seeking out what she needed.

“Najia, Najia, Najia.”

“Babe?”

The Doctor shifted again but this time the movement originated from elsewhere. 

“Babe.”

Najia's voice was different too, much...younger. The next time Najia opened her mouth, her daughter’s voice came out instead.

“Doctor?”

The Doctor flew upright in a panic, eyes wide as she jerked awake. 

“Whoah. Doctor. Are you alright?”

The Doctor let her mouth open and close a few times, trying to gather enough air to breathe. Her hearts were hammering and her mouth was dry, and she was so ridiculously hot that she kicked off the sheets in a last-ditch attempt to regain some semblance of control. 

“You’re boiling,” Yaz exclaimed. “You sounded like you were having a bad dream. And my mum must have been there, cos you kept saying her name?”

There was an obvious question in Yaz’s tone and the Doctor reluctantly turned to face her girlfriend. 

“Oh? Funny, that,” she attempted, aiming for carefree but hating how strangled her response sounded. The images in her brain were still far too vivid, and her body had clearly reacted in a way that she had no control over. 

“Are you sure you're okay? You seem flushed.”

The Doctor tried not to flinch at the feel of Yaz’s hand on her back but she couldn’t help it and tried to disguise the motion by nodding her head.

“This is why I don't like sleeping. Nightmares.”

She hoped that little white lie would do the trick. Apparently not.

“Oh you poor thing,” Yaz sympathised, her face expressing nothing but empathy and concern. The Doctor felt even more terrible. She let Yaz guide her back to the mattress, soaking up the comfort she offered even as she felt the guilt linger.

“Want me to take your mind off things?”

Before the Doctor could reply, Yaz had slid her hand into her pyjama shorts and the Doctor bit her lip as she watched her face go from concerned to shocked. 

“What on earth kind of nightmare turns you on?” Yaz asked, pulling her hand back. Both of them could see how wet she was. 

The Doctor shook her head.

“You really, really don't want to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero shame. I'm biding my time to see what s12 is going to throw at us before I try and write more normal fic but in the mean time...crack it is! I can either end it there or bring it to its conclusion, which will feature something from another fic and I'll give ten points (or a prompt fill) to anyone who can guess what it is ;)

"More tea, Doctor?"

Najia lightly touched the Doctor's shoulder as she moved past her but the brief contact was enough to completely derail the Doctor's train of thought. That was alarming in and of itself, never mind the warmth that lingered afterwards.

"Erm...no, thanks," she murmured, completely thrown from her explanation of how she’d ended up in Sheffield in the first place. Just like her dream, Najia had asked about how the Doctor had come to know her daughter, but in reality the details were a little hazy. That first night they'd met had been a blur of leftover regeneration energy and chaos. Things between them had since evolved at a pace the Doctor herself could barely keep on top of. Besides, Najia didn’t need to know the finer points about her fall from the TARDIS; she’d since managed to curate a relatively decent cover story about how she and Yaz had met but right now it escaped her completely. Luckily, Yaz took over and the Doctor forced herself to relax and pay attention. 

She felt her ears burn as Najia glanced at her briefly, frowning, listening to Yaz’s recollection of events. When a hand slid onto her thigh underneath the kitchen table her eyes widened and she stared at Najia before realising that they were sitting too far apart for it to be hers. Yaz gave her leg a gentle squeeze as she finished, finishing off her tea as if the Doctor wasn’t having a mini meltdown beside her. 

“Not to rush off, mum, but we’ve got plans today. You know, things to do, people to see.”

“Such as?” Najia queried and the Doctor froze halfway out of her seat, barely hearing what Yaz told her. There was something about Yaz’s mum that put her on the back foot and she knew part of that was to do with the fact she’d had such a vivid dream about her. A very vivid, sexual dream that had made her consider things she’d never thought of before. Things that she was currently struggling to keep a lid on.

She felt incredibly guilty and more than a little distracted in a way that Yaz seemed to be attuned to, if the way she shoved her hand down her trousers the moment they were alone was any indication. Yaz had headed straight to a bedroom on the TARDIS, clearly with one goal in mind, and the Doctor certainly wasn’t complaining when Yaz pulled her inside. 

“I knew it. You’re so wet,” Yaz murmured, tugging at the Doctor’s lip with her teeth while her fingers traced distracting patterns over the material of her rainbow pants. Apparently, she was very good at multitasking, and the Doctor made a mental note to ask her about it later.

“I...yeah, I am, actually,” the Doctor admitted, although she wasn’t sure what the root cause was. Yaz’s hand had drifted dangerously close under the table and her recollection of her dream had sent her hearts racing, but most of all it was the simple, innocent touch of Najia Khan on her shoulder that persisted. 

“Want me to take care of that for you?”

“Uh huh,” the Doctor nodded enthusiastically, embracing the opportunity with both hands. Yaz was good. Sex with Yaz? Even better. She busied herself shedding Yaz of her clothes while hot lips left a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, stopping briefly to suck a bruise to the surface. The Doctor groaned at the sensation, inhaling the smell of Yaz’s shampoo. 

_ Yaz _ . The familiarity was what she needed and the Doctor kept repeating her name like a mantra in her head, a warning to herself that she needed to remember who was making her feel like this. Yaz, not Yaz’s mum.

_ “You seem rather confident, Doctor,” Najia faltered as she was pushed back onto the table and let her head fall back when the Doctor eased her thighs up onto her shoulders. _

_ “You have no idea.” _

“For goodness' sake,” the Doctor grumbled aloud, impatiently helping Yaz slide her suspenders from her shoulders. Perhaps some skin-to-skin contact would do the trick, preferably on a bed. She nudged Yaz backwards, practically manhandling her to the mattress and pushing her onto it. Before Yaz could move a muscle she’d descended on her, tugging down her jeans and then her underwear in quick succession and without ceremony. 

“I thought...fuck…I thought I was meant to be-”

Yaz groaned, loudly, and the Doctor smirked into her. She loved making Yaz come apart with her tongue.

“...sorting you out,” she finished, already breathless under the Doctor’s attentive mouth.

The Doctor shook her head subtly, unwilling to remove her mouth and surrounding herself with Yasmin Khan. 

“Just a bit...to the right,” Yaz sighed, gently guiding the Doctor’s head when she hesitated. The parallels with the her dream threw her and she wondered, briefly, if mother and daughter were the same in bed. Judging by their personalities, she imagined that both women knew exactly what they liked during sex and weren’t afraid to say it. But the Doctor regretted even considering it when her libido suggested she should find out. Cursing the hormones coursing through her system the Doctor returned her attention to the woman currently squirming underneath her, the one and only Yasmin Khan. She was beautiful, her dark hair fanning out on the pillow as she tossed her head in pleasure, legs wide open in invitation. The sounds Yaz made had driven her to distraction but the Doctor’s treacherous brain wondered if Najia might do the same.

She felt heat flare low in her belly at the thought and an exploratory fumble confirmed that she was even more aroused than before. There was only one thing to do about it. The Doctor let her mouth descend once more as her hand started to move between her own legs, trying to focus on Yaz but unable to stop the imagery of her dream as it replayed itself in her mind’s eye. 

_ “Say my name again and I’ll give you what you want.” _

_ She shifted, her body desperately seeking out what she needed. _

_ “Najia, Najia, Najia.” _

The Doctor had absently pulled her mouth away while she focused on her own pleasure - the second derailment of the day thanks to Najia Khan - and she was just about to say that very name aloud when Yaz’s hand suddenly tugged her back into action. She dreaded to think what might have happened if her mouth hadn’t been buried between Yaz’s legs at the exact moment she came, hearing Yaz follow suit mere moments later. 

Afterwards, she slumped onto the mattress in defeat. She was screwed. That dream had well and truly infiltrated her waking thoughts and now, her sex life. There was only one thing for it. 

The TARDIS disapproved once she learned of her destination but once assured it was a one-time thing, and that Yaz hadn’t even been born yet so it was technically a loophole that never needed to be mentioned again, and yes, she really meant that, the Doctor was on her way to 1980s Sheffield.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean...yeah. This is ridiculous but I had to finish it.
> 
> This chapter features an extra special guest star for an extra special reader :) (who is possibly not actually gonna read this but I couldn't help myself 🙃)

“Come on, Najia. It’ll be a laugh.”

Najia shook her head, distinctly unimpressed. She might be young but she was mature beyond her years and bored out of her wits by her childish colleagues.

“Not really in the mood for practical jokes, thanks. And as much as I hate this job, I’d really rather keep it.”

The man sighed, shrugged, and turned to the small group of people he’d amassed. All of them were mildly pissed.

“You can’t say I didn’t try,” he said. “Alright, then. Keep an eye out, will you?”

Najia tried not to roll her eyes in irritation at his attempts to include her in his drunken plan to prank one of the company directors. She doubted he’d even get into the director’s office to begin with - it was probably locked - but it wasn’t like she had anything better to do and she nodded reluctantly, taking a sip of her eggnog and trying not to grimace at the taste. Someone had put far too much brandy in it but the alcohol was helping this particular Christmas party proceed marginally less painfully.

Najia sighed as she watched the group hustle each other down the corridor, egging one another on to sneak into the fancy office at the end. She’d been dreading this night for a while and thus far it had been panning out as expected. Najia longed for a little excitement, a change from the routine - she was only 18, after all, but she knew her parents were trying to set her up with someone and that her future prospects were narrowing by the day. Breaking into an office during a Christmas party just wasn’t going to cut it.

“What are they up to?”

Najia almost jumped out of her skin. She thought she'd been alone and hadn't heard anyone approach, never mind a blonde stranger with such a chiselled jawline. Najia had never seen this woman in her life, but that was hardly surprising; the company was huge, and she probably worked on another floor of the building. Najia surreptitiously tried to take in what the woman was wearing but even the garish Christmas jumper didn’t hide the fact that she was striking; her eyes danced with mirth as she watched the group at the end of the corridor. Najia tried to figure out what colour they were - hazel? Green? - then realised she was staring. She wasn’t one to normally stare at other women but there was something about this one that caught her attention.

“Trying to prank one of the directors,” Najia said, taking another drink. A larger one, this time. 

"Huh. Big fan of a practical joke but I'm sure there are more interesting things they could be doing," the woman commented, leaning against the wall as she invaded Najia's personal space in one smooth move. 

"To be honest it's probably the highlight of this party," Najia sighed, swirling her drink and trying not to stare. "I'm just biding my time until I can leave. You know, be polite."

"That boring eh?"

Najia nodded. 

"I'm sure you and I could think of something more fun to do," the woman commented, casting an appraising eye over Najia's outfit. Najia shifted, feeling herself being scrutinised, but rather than make her feel uncomfortable she discovered she liked the attention. It was the most anybody in that office had given her, that was for sure.

"I'm sure we could," she smiled, wondering where this was leading. She had been looking for a bit of excitement, someone interesting to talk to, and now she had both. Both of them turned to watch as the man - Mark, Najia thought his name was - managed to pick the lock to the office and the muffled cheer drifted down the hall seconds later. 

"I could have got in there much quicker," the woman mused, apparently serious. Najia wondered who she was talking to because the stranger didn’t seem like somebody who broke into locked rooms on a regular basis, but she certainly had an aura of mystery around her, despite the festive jumper.

"Oh?"

"Very...handy," the woman wriggled her fingers to demonstrate and Najia tried not to think about the other implications of what she'd just said.

But she realised she was a bit more tipsy than she'd first thought when she started openly flirting.

"I bet you are," she said, making a blatant show of looking the woman up and down. She wondered what she looked like under that chunky reindeer sweater. 

"And good in a tight spot," the woman continued, slowly eyeing Najia in turn. "Why are you keeping lookout?" she smiled, and Najia wondered if she was always so nosey. But to ask would lose the banter and she was kind of enjoying it. 

"Didn't want to get caught."

"Where's the fun in that?" the woman questioned, wriggling her eyebrows. "Not a thrill-seeker?" The question sounded more of a challenge than anything and Najia took a breath as the woman stepped even closer. Close enough that she could smell her, and Najia found herself intoxicated by more than just the brandy in her drink. 

"Didn't say that," she murmured, watching the woman's face. "What they’re up to is a bit low-level. I was waiting for something more...exciting."

"Oh? What might that be?" The woman tilted her head, apparently naive, but Najia saw straight through her. She may be young but she knew she was attractive and the way this woman was looking at her was obvious. Najia appreciated the bluntness and was about to respond in an equally frank manner when they were interrupted by the return of the pranksters. Instead, she decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Want to see what they got up to?”

The woman nodded, seemingly just as eager for an adventure. 

Najia felt a thrill pass through her as she reached for the stranger’s hand under the pretence of guiding her down the clearly-lit hallway. The woman didn’t seem to mind, though; her palm was cool against Najia’s own and she squeezed lightly. 

“What’s your name?” Najia asked as they reached the end of the corridor and carefully eased the (still unlocked) door open. Najia had let go of the woman’s hand reluctantly but her own palm had started to sweat with anticipation. She wasn’t sure what of: the prank awaiting them in the room, or what she hoped would be a resolution to the tension that had sprung to life from the moment they first spoke.

The woman hesitated, just long enough for Najia to notice. 

“The Doctor. You?”

“The Doctor? That’s a strange one,” Najia said, realising she was being rude moments later. “Suits you, though. I’m Najia.”

“Did you just call me strange?”

“Maybe. Not a bad thing, though. Normal is boring.”

The Doctor smirked, realising she’d found Najia during a rebellious phase. 

“Normal is over-rated,” she agreed. “I still don’t quite see what they’ve got up to,” she continued, frowning as she looked around the room. 

“There’s a box on the desk,” Najia pointed out, heading straight for it. The Doctor watched as Najia picked it up and started laughing. 

“What is it?”

“Easiest if you see for yourself, Doctor.”

Najia held out the box and the Doctor’s face lit up when she realised what was inside. 

“Is that…”

“An elf dildo? Yeah.”

“Wow. Look at his face,” the Doctor stared, fingers already opening the box. 

“What...why are you taking it out?”

"Wanted to get a closer look,” the Doctor explained, discarding the box on the floor. “The attention to detail is just brilliant. And that hat is inspired.”

The sight of the Doctor inspecting the toy made Najia feel funny and she squeezed her thighs together, trying to ignore how much she wanted them to test it out together. 

“You know, now that I’ve taken it out...it’d be a shame not to see if it’s any good,” the Doctor proposed, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Najia did a double-take. 

“On yourself, or…”

“I don’t have much experience with these things yet. Have you?”

Najia nodded dumbly.

“You’d make a great test subject, then,” the Doctor grinned. “You can compare it with what you know. But maybe you should lock that door,” she suggested. 

Najia crossed the room and turned the lock without a word, pulse racing. She turned back just in time to see the Doctor sweep the desk clear of paperwork and her mouth opened in shock as pages went fluttering to the floor.

“Always wanted to try that,” the Doctor muttered, thinking of the dream she’d had where she’d done something very similar, “although it’d be much more satisfying with a computer.”

“A comp-what?” 

“Never mind. Get back over here so I can kiss you.”

Najia certainly wasn’t going to argue, although she didn’t really like being told what to do. But there was something about the Doctor that made her bite her tongue and go with the flow. The evening had taken an unexpected turn and Najia wanted to embrace it.

“Pop up there for me,” the Doctor instructed, patting the desk before peeling off her jumper to reveal the oddest-looking outfit Najia had ever seen. A rainbow-striped t-shirt and braces, attached to trousers that Najia now realised didn’t quite reach her ankles. But the Doctor pulled it off and Najia swallowed hard as she sat on the edge of the desk, watching as the other woman slid the suspenders from her shoulders.

“That’s better. Needed to release some tension,” the Doctor explained, parting Najia’s knees with her thighs before she got to her own knees in front of her. Najia was grateful she’d opted to bring a change of clothes - her mum would have had a fit if she’d seen the length of the skirt she’d swapped into at work - because it meant the Doctor could tug off her underwear with ease and kiss the bare skin of her thighs only moments later. 

Najia sighed as she felt the Doctor’s hands push her skirt up, fully exposing her to the room and to her mouth, which descended hotly and left Najia scrambling for purchase on the edge of the desk. The Doctor really didn’t waste time. 

“Wow,” she gasped, feeling a clever tongue become more intimately acquainted. She’d only ever felt her own fingers down there and a tongue...a tongue felt very different. 

“Ok?” the Doctor asked, glancing up briefly to see Najia nod. She reached for one of her hands, placing it on the back of her own head. 

“Feel free to guide me,” the Doctor murmured. “Although I’m pretty sure I know what you’ll like."

The logic of the Doctor’s thinking flew right over Najia’s head as the Doctor set to work on her clit, teasing an orgasm out of her within minutes. Najia barely had time to catch her breath before the Doctor was on her feet, reaching for the elf.

“Didn’t really come prepared, but hopefully that was enough of a warm-up,” the Doctor breathed, and Najia could see her cheeks were flushed. She felt warm herself, already buzzing from adrenaline and alcohol and the risk of being caught. 

“You could say that,” she agreed, slipping her fingertips into the Doctor’s trousers and tugging her closer so that she was pressed up against her, between her legs. “Now get on with it.”

“You’re so bossy. Just like-”

The Doctor cut herself off, realising she had spoken out of turn. If she mentioned Yaz’s name there was a risk that Najia would remember and use it in future, and the Doctor didn’t want to risk Yasmin Khan being named after a slip of the tongue. 

Not that Najia seemed to mind her previous slip of her tongue. Still, she looked at the Doctor quizzically.

“Like…?”

“Nothing,” the Doctor muttered, pressing herself impossibly closer as she moved her hand between Najia’s legs, sliding the toy through her folds to lubricate it and watching Najia's face as she pressed against her. 

“We were in the middle of something and I don’t want to keep you waiting.”

“Get on with it, then,” Najia groaned, sighing loudly as the Doctor did as she asked and slid the toy inside. 

The Doctor wondered if Yaz would like a toy like this. Najia certainly seemed to be enjoying herself, judging from the way she gripped the Doctor’s shoulders and threw her head back in pleasure. The Doctor couldn’t help herself; she leaned in, one arm still working away and the other helping to support Najia’s back, and kissed the skin under her ear. 

The noise she made was just like the one Yaz made when she kissed that very spot. 

The face Najia pulled when she came was also eerily similar and the Doctor felt her arousal spike at the visual. Her hearts were racing and she was so close, despite not being touched, that when she braced herself against Najia’s thigh and pressed just so she tipped over the edge, muffling her cry against Najia’s mouth. She kissed differently though, so that was something. 

Najia had slumped against her shoulder, catching her breath. 

“I’m not even going to ask where you learned to do that,” she panted, “but nothing else - nobody else - has ever managed anything like it.”

The Doctor smirked. “Excellent.”

Najia pushed her shoulder half-heartedly.

“Last time I compliment you,” she huffed, but the Doctor could tell she was laughing. 

“It might well be,” the Doctor admitted. “I’ll be leaving soon.”

“What? You can’t just come in and do that, then leave.”

The Doctor smiled sadly, lifting her hand to Najia’s temple. It would seem like a comforting gesture but really, she’d wipe just enough memories to make Najia forget what she looked like. And leave enough for her to remember that she'd had a good time. The Doctor had a reputation to protect, after all.

“I can.”

Najia fell forward onto the Doctor’s shoulder and was out like a light within seconds. 

“But we’ll meet again, Najia. Just not in quite the same way.”

* * *

_30 years later_

Najia sighed as the hoover encountered something under Yaz’s bed. She’d asked her daughter to clean up but she’d been off on secondment so often that she was barely home, of late, so Najia had decided to take matters into her own hands.

Groaning as she got onto her knees - she was too old for this now - she fished blindly under the bed for the offending object. It felt strange, she thought, tugging it out and into broad daylight for a closer look.

The moment she saw it, her mind instantly cast back to 1986 and the one-night stand at her work Christmas party. The strange woman that she’d never seen again, but who had seemed so familiar. Najia frowned as she tried to recall what had happened and then it was like a dam had burst; the memories re-emerged, crystal clear. 

_The Doctor._ The Doctor had been at her Christmas party. 

The front door closed and footsteps echoed down the hallway.

“Mum?”

Najia turned, horrified, as Yaz and the Doctor entered the room. Perfect timing, really.

Her look of horror was mirrored on Yaz’s face, and the Doctor’s, when she held up the elf dildo without a word. 

“Mum, it’s not what it looks like-”

“I know exactly what it is, Yaz. But that’s not what I’m worried about. My question is for the Doctor, actually, and about how something from 1986 ended up here in 2020? In my daughter's bedroom?"

Yaz frowned and turned to look at the woman by her side, who was suddenly very interested in her shoelaces. 

“1986? What?”

The Doctor winced. Even with her ability to talk herself out of any situation, the Doctor wasn't sure she could talk her way out of this one. But she gave it her best shot. 

“I can explain…”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on Twitter @_mag_lex.
> 
> My fics are now on WordPress at maglexfic.wordpress.com. You should be able to subscribe there to all my new ones, since I won't be posting any new fics to Ao3 for the foreseeable future :)


End file.
